


Torn I

by Cancerian



Series: Torn [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancerian/pseuds/Cancerian
Summary: Could Arthur find someone to replace Mary in his heart or will he continue to be broken from the memories of his past?





	Torn I

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on ao3!  
> Recently I have been obsessed with RDR2 (although I didn’t play it, but watched my boyfriend), so Mr. Arthur Morgan has been the target of my new fic! This definitely got way too long to be a one-shot, so I’ve turned this into a multi-part!

Rose watched as Arthur walked past her tent to which he tipped his hat to her. She waved to him then hung her head to conceal the blush on her cheeks, unwilling to show his affect on her.

“You should tell him, honey, it hurts my heart to see you staring at him with those eyes. You’re starting to look like a lost puppy,” Abigail walked over to her tent with Jack and Mary-Beth in tow.

“You know I can’t I haven’t known him long enough to just blurt out these silly feelings. I must be feeling like this because we’re close friends and we spend time talking about our writin’s. Give it a week or two and I’ll sure to be over him like getting bucked by a Bronco,” Rose waived her hand.

“Well I think you’re pretty Aunt Rose and kind too and I’m sure Uncle Arthur thinks the same thing!” Jack’s sweet voice made her smile and she patted his head.

“Why ain’t you a kind boy, thank you Jack,” Rose looked at them, “You don’t got to worry your head about little ol’ me. I’ll be fine Abigail, I’m a big girl and I’ve been through much worse than loving Arthur Morgan.”

“Whatever you say, Rosie. Come by my tent tonight I wanna show you my new writing,” Mary-Beth gave her a look before letting her continue on her writing.

For almost a month Abigail and Mary-Beth have been telling Rose to confess to Arthur about her feelings. It took a little while, but she and most of the gang has been noticing the way Rose looks and acts around Arthur even though the man hasn’t been able to see it himself. Slowly they’ve been joking here and there with the poor girl and teasing her to the point Arthur has come in to save her even though he had no idea what was going on. Even Hosea and Dutch have pulled her aside and assured her feelings towards the older man are valid and have tried helping her, but ended up giving up after Rose continuously refused their offers.

Rose joined the Van Der Linde gang after Arthur caught her trying to pickpocket him and decided to keep her by him to keep an eye on her, using her to their advantage. She turned out to be useful as she was able to con some of the wealthiest men in town with a simple flip of her hair and gather information. She was small as well, so it was easy for her to sneak in and out of areas therefore proving herself useful and began an official part of their family of bandits.

She has been with the gang for close to a year now and she’s grown a liking to Arthur Morgan as they share the same interest in writing, just like Mary-Beth. They been sharing their latest works as well as offering advice for improvement. It has become one of her greatest joys, yet she didn’t have the courage to tell him in fear of judgment. Besides she was the runaway daughter of a ferryman who knew nothing about love nor about men, but only the simplicity of pickpocketing and manipulation. This definitely caught the eye of a certain someone and quickly became one of his favorite partners.

“Maybe I should tell him since we’re real close, so it should be fine. Perhaps I shouldn’t,” Rose took a drink of her whiskey and recalled when it all started.

Dutch sent her and Arthur into town to collect information of their next target, so Arthur left her to find one of the man’s accomplices. It was all going smoothly until the gentleman caught her running away after she stole some of his valuables. The man dragged her out of the saloon and managed to hit her a few times until he was stopped by Arthur. He punched him hard enough his body went limp and dropped to the ground next to her. Arthur carried her back to the others and made a promise to protect her at all times. From then on whether it was a job or simply going to get supplies in town, Rose was never alone. This allowed them to share their interests with each other as well as their deepest thoughts and concerns. Before she knew it, Rose was deeply in love with the man.

“What a fool you are, Emma Rose Gray,” she sighed

“I wouldn’t call yourself a fool, Miss Gray, that’s Marston,” Arthur’s voice caused her to nearly jump into the fire.

“My Lord, Arthur Morgan, for a big fella you have a way for sneaking up to people. Also, haven’t I told you not to call me Miss Gray?” She gave him her bottle and watched him take a sip.

“I’m sorry Miss you just so seemed in thought I don’t think you’ve noticed you’re the only one still up and drinkin’. Now what’s going on in that pretty head of yours?”

Rose simply stared at the fire and hope the whiskey would start giving her some type of courage. This happens all the time when they’re alone together she simply freezes and never allowed herself to relax. He had that effect on her ever since she was aware of her crush and she prayed he has not noticed it. Arthur noticed her hesitation and put a hand on top of her free hand feeling her tense up.

“You know you can tell me anything, Rosie,” Arthur told her, softly.

“Have you ever like someone so much you wanna tell them, but can’t in fear of rejection?”

“Of course I have, but sometimes you gotta take the plunge and tell them if you really love them. Now, who’s this lucky fella that’s caught your eye, is it someone I know?” he shifted on the log and looked at her.

“Well I-”

“Hey Arthur, could you come here for a moment son Dutch and I need to discuss the next plan. Pardon my intrusion Miss Gray,” Hosea’s apologized.

“We’ll talk about this later, Rosie,” Arthur assured her.

“No need, I’m just talking silly. Good night boys.”

Rose watched them walk towards Dutch’s tent and felt tears well up in her eyes. Maybe she wasn’t meant to tell him today or perhaps at all.


End file.
